rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinder's Faction/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Posters VOLUME 2.jpg Promotional Material RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg Amity Arena promotional material of Mercury Black.jpg CRMEAAArt.jpeg Merchandise RWBY Villains 800.png|Cinder's faction on the RWBY Villains poster RWBY Vol 5 Villains Poster.jpg|Cinder's faction on the RWBY Vol. 5 Villains Poster Blind Box Series 2.png|''RWBY'' Series 2 Blind Box Figures| ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Cinder Fall.png|Cinder's Faction appears in the 2018 manga. Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00460.png|Mercury, Cinder and Emerald in the "Volume 1 Opening" Black and White 1116 Black and White 27579.png|Mercury, Cinder and Emerald in "Black and White" Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Trailer 1201 Volume 2 Trailer 1321.png Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP 1029.png|Cinder's faction and associates in the "Volume 2 Opening" 1202 Welcome to Beacon 01467.png Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever 24093.png Welcome to Beacon V2 02 00032.png|Cinder's faction disguised as Haven students Extracurricular V2 05 00079.png V2 05 00080.png Breach V2 12 00008.png V2 12 00040.png V2 12 00086.png V2 12 00089.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00008.png|Emerald, Cinder and Mercury in the "Volume 3 Opening" Round One V3e1 94.png It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00088.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00095.png V3e5 00097.png V3e5 00101.png Beginning of the End V3 07 00006.png V3 07 00010.png V3 07 00014.png V3 07 00065.png V3e7 amber blasts trio back.png V3 07 00072.png V3 07 00086.png V3 07 00102.png V3 07 00111.png V3 07 00116.png V3 07 00125.png V3 07 00126.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00140.png V3 10 00142.png Screenshots - Volume 4 The Next Step V4 01 00028.png|Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury in "The Next Step" V4 01 00030.png Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00081.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Rest and Resolutions V5C7 00046.png A Perfect Storm V5 09 00003.png V5 09 00013.png V5 09 00015.png V5 09 00017.png|Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Watts in "A Perfect Storm" V5 09 00019.png The More the Merrier V5 11 00010.png|Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Vernal in "The More the Merrier" V5 11 00014.png V5 11 00018.png V5 11 00020.png Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi Season 1 Evil Plans Chibi 18 00026.png Chibi 18 00027.png Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00007.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00016.png Chibi 21 00018.png Chibi 21 00026.png Chibi 21 00028.png Chibi 21 00032.png|Cinder's faction in "Cinder Who?", the 21st episode of RWBY Chibi. Security Woes Chibi 22 00005.png Chibi 22 00006.png Chibi 22 00007.png Chibi 22 00008.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Magic Show Chibi2 03 00035.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00012.png|Cinder's faction in "Must Be Nice", the 31st episode of RWBY Chibi. Chibi2 07 00014.png Chibi2 07 00016.png Chibi2 07 00017.png Movie Night Chibi2 11 00022.png Cannonball! Chibi2 14 00015.png Chibi2 14 00016.png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00012.png Chibi2 20 00014.png|Cinder's faction in "Monsters of Rock", the 44th episode of RWBY Chibi. Chibi2 20 00015.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Evil Interview Chibi3E2 00021.png|Cinder's faction in "Evil Interview", the 50th episode of RWBY Chibi. Girls' Night Out Chibi3 05 00006.png Chibi3 05 00007.png Chibi3 05 00010.png Chibi3 05 00011.png Chibi3 05 00012.png Nefarious Dreams Chibi3 14 00001.png Chibi3 14 00031.png Chibi3 14 00032.png Chibi3 14 00033.png Chibi3 14 00034.png Chibi3 14 00035.png Category:Image Gallery